home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Irene Roberts
Irene Roberts http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Irene_Roberts long standing character in Home And Away who first appeared in Ep 887 (29 Oct 1991) originally played by Jacqy Phillips. From Ep 1147 (12 Jan 1993) Irene was played by Lynne McGranger and Irene has remained in the show ever since. Irene has had a very colourful and often turbulent life since arriving in Summer Bay. Irene, is depicted as the typical Australian battleaxe and was originally a villainous and alcoholic character but gradually mellowed into the matriarchal and business minded figure she is now. She like Pippa Fletcher, has taken in numerous wayward kids over the years Irene is the longest serving continuous female character in Home And Away, with her portrayer also the longest serving female cast member, and the second longest serving actor after Ray Meagher. Biography Backstory 1953-1991 Irene was born in March 21,1953. She had a sister Wendy. Irene met Murdoch Roberts in the early 1970s and they married. They had 3 children, Nathan Roberts in about 1973, Finlay Roberts in 1974 and Damian Roberts in 1976. Irene was a pretty lousy mother, she turned to alcohol. Her 3 children went into foster care. 1991- In October 1991, Irene turned up in Summer Bay. Having hit rock bottom after an unhappy marriage to husband Murdoch, nicknamed Mud, she had started drinking heavily as a coping mechanism, and it was soon revealed that she had used violence towards Damian and Nathan on occasions while under the influence of alcohol. Although Damian and Fin tried to maintain a relationship with her following her arrival, her drunken antics proved too much, and in January 1992, after falling down the stairs after a binge, she falsely accused Damian and Fin of pushing her and then threatened to harm Pippa if she did not release Damian from her care. This proved to be the final straw for Damian and Fin. Unable to cope with her behaviour any longer, the two, backed by Pippa and her new husband Michael, told Irene to leave the Bay and go home and get her life back together. Irene left shortly afterwards. She returned again in July 1993 and had totally turned her life around. Memorable info Birthday: March 21, 1953 Full Name: Irene Roberts (Unknown maiden name) First Line: "You in charge of this place? I've been knocking on the door for the last ten minutes." (to Pippa) Irene's maiden surname has never been revealed. Quotes "Enjoy your meal" (commonly repeated line said while serving in the diner, in a sarcastic manner) "What the flamin hell are you doing girlie" "Gawd, save Ireland" Family Siblings Wendy McFarlane Spouse Murdoch Roberts (c1973-1995) divorced Children Mick Jennings (c1968), Nathan Roberts (1972), Finlay Roberts (1974), Damian Roberts (c1976) Grandchildren '''Luc Patterson, Paul Roberts, Mark Roberts '''Nephews Nelson McFarlane See also *Irene Roberts - List of appearances *Roberts Family Tree Category:Home And Away characters. Category:Current characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1991. Category:Roberts family. Category:Businesswomen. Category:Bayside Diner Staff. Category:Netballers. Category:Home And Away bad girls. Category:Reformed Characters Category:1953 births. Category:Characters played by more than one actor. Category:Fictional Australians of English ancestry. Category:Residents of The Beach House. Category:Iconic Home And Away Characters. Category:Alcoholics Category:Villains. Category:1991 minor characters. Category:1992 minor characters.